


Prelude to Yes

by combatfaerie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Engagement, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, rollynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatfaerie/pseuds/combatfaerie
Summary: Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch sneak away from Finn Balor's wedding reception. (A one-shot/out-take that was originally going to be part of Flames, but I took it out.)





	Prelude to Yes

"Sneaking off to have sex at your friend's wedding is a bit cliché, isn't it?" Becky was laughing as she said it, though, Seth dancing her backwards down the hall to one of the villa's empty guest rooms. The reception music was still blaring, so she didn't bother to whisper.

"It's the first dance," Seth countered, pressing her up against the door as he opened it. "Husband and wife dance first. Then the bride is supposed to dance with her father or something. There's a whole list. They won't miss us for a while." Once the door opened, he swung Becky inside and shut the door with his free hand. "And if you're not drinking tonight," he added, "you deserve your own little buzz." He set her down on the bed and started pushing up her skirt. "Why did you pick such a long dress?"

"Because it's a wedding," Becky countered, stretching out along the foot of the bed. "And because I like watching you work." She pushed her feet against the mattress to ease her high heels off, lifting her hips to help Seth once he had her dress up to her thighs. It was a close-fitting number, not designed for quickies, but that hadn't stopped either of them before. "Just be glad it's not a mermaid dress."

Seth tugged her panties off in one swift move, wrapping them around his wrist like a bracelet so they wouldn't get lost; then he bent to grab Becky's shoes, setting them up at the head of the bed. "Isn't this better than listening to some ballad?"

"We still are." The music was still audible through the closed door, but at least the lyrics were unintelligible. "But yes, this is much better than small talk." She took a deep breath when Seth's tongue started to tease her clit. "Much better."

"That's what I thought." Seth would have preferred to have her naked, but it had taken her almost fifteen minutes to get into the dress properly, and that was without any distractions from him. Since he couldn't enjoy his regular view, he had to be satisfied with Becky's moans and how her hips struggled to rise under his hands.

"Oh, fuck." Becky instinctively grabbed behind her for the headboard, forgetting she was at the other end of the bed. She ended up grasping the edge of the mattress with her right hand, biting down on the fingers of her left just in case the music was suddenly cut. She didn't want to ruin Finn's special night by screaming at the wrong moment. Seth reached up to move her hand away—he loved listening to her almost as much as he loved touching her—but she turned her head to the side, biting down even harder on her ring and pinky fingers when an orgasm shuddered through her. "God. Fuck. That . . . that was fast."

"Practice makes perfect," Seth murmured, stretching out beside her and sliding one finger over her, then two while he kissed her, using his free hand to tug her muffling hand away. 

"Seth—" But Becky was already gasping again, hips bucking as he rubbed harder and faster. He had quickly learned how to make her orgasms tumble into each other, shaking her like rolling peals of thunder.

"Look what you did," he murmured, kissing the fingers she had bitten. Becky hadn't broken the skin, but there were very definite bite marks. "You know what would look better around your finger?"

Eyes fluttering shut, Becky smiled, covering Seth's working hand with her free one. "Your mouth?" she teased.

Seth shared her low laugh. "Well, okay, that too." As Becky's second orgasm rocked through her, he sucked her bitten fingers into his mouth, tracing her knuckles with his tongue. "I was thinking more along the lines of a ring."

"What?" Since Seth had just plunged two fingers inside her, he wasn't totally sure what had sparked her exclamation. "Seth, you're not . . . you're not serious. . . ." Becky turned to look at him and her pupils were like dark moons, full and shining. 

"Think of it as a promise to be engaged," Seth replied, nuzzling her neck and smiling as she writhed under his touch. "I know you don't necessarily want to wear a ring because of all the photos we get taken—"

"Is there a ring?" She dragged her gaze down his body, but his pants were far too close-fitting to hide anything. 

"Not yet. But if you want one. . . ." Seth worked his fingers in deeper and harder until Becky came, almost sobbing, both hands grasping at the bed cover.

"Seth, you can't . . . you can't propose at your friend's wedding." Becky's breathing was ragged and shallow, but the look in her eyes was pure hunger. "And this," she added, gesturing to her hiked-up dress and the fingers he was deliberately licking clean, "is not an engagement story we can share without a lot of editing."

Seth smirked around his fingers. "That's why it's a prelude to an engagement. The real one can be more . . . photo shareable if you want."

Becky only paused for a minute before tackling him down to the bed and straddling him, unzipping his pants and pushing them down. "Thanks for the warning."

As Becky straddled his lap, Seth took a moment to appreciate the view before somewhat coming to his senses. "I thought you said sneaking off to have sex at a wedding was cliché."

"Well, you were so fast, we surely have some time left to spare. They're probably only on the groom's dances or something, right?" Becky giggled with delight as she lowered herself onto him and started rocking her hips. "If this is a prelude to an engagement," she murmured, leaning over Seth to kiss him, "then consider this a prelude to a yes."

"I'll have to bring up theoretical questions more often," Seth replied, running his hands up her thighs to grip her ass, urging her forward as she rode him.

"Or more of our friends need to get married." Seth climaxed before her, but not by much, and as she rolled off him, she pulled her panties off his wrist. "Can't have you going out with those," Becky laughed, leaving her dress hiked up as she headed to the bathroom. 

Seth stayed sprawled on the bed while Becky cleaned up first. Everyone would know what they had been up to: Becky's eyes would be too shiny, and his hands would keep finding even the smallest excuse to touch her. But he didn't care and he didn't imagine she did much either. He had gotten his yes—a prelude to a yes, rather—and that could power him through a whole evening of love ballads.


End file.
